Canciones en mi vida
by NallelyFer
Summary: Ella comprenderá que su vida no es tan difícil como lo pensó, porque existen canciones que se pueden acoplar a la situación y tener un mensaje oculto que te ayudará a decidir.
1. PRÓLOGO

**¡Hola a todos¡ Es la primera vez que escribo un song-fic así que espero me quede bien**

 **Personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **PRÓLOGO  
**

Mi mejor amiga Sango estaba cansada de verme llorar por ese idiota, y tenía razón de estarlo, todas las noches le llamaba diciéndole cuanto lo amaba y lo extrañaba, creo que al final la estresé y se cansó de soportar mi depresión amorosa, por lo que me invitó a un karaoke, la verdad me encantaba cantar era una manera de que los días pesados fueran más calmados y sobre todo me hacía cambiar mi estado de ánimo, y sí que lo hizo, esa noche solo fuimos ella y yo, bueno también unas copas de más, lo amaba tanto o eso creía, su engaño me había lastimado tanto, ¿Por qué escogerla a ella? ¿Por qué preferir el sexo antes que un amor? ¿Por qué era tan soñadora? Estaba harta de ser la burla de los hombres, malditos hombres que se creen lo mejor del mundo, soy una gran mujer, a mis 25 años no debo seguir en mi estado depresivo, bien decía Sango _-la vida es para disfrutarla, no te estanques en la agonía por un sujeto que bien disfruta de la suya-_ , hoy era el final, adiós Akitoki Houyo, te di 4 largos años de mi vida para que al final prefirieras una noche de aventura, o quien sabe ¿habrían más noches?, tengo el micrófono en mi mano y me dispongo a cantar con todo mi sentimiento, la letra aparece y creo que el karaoke comprende mi dolor:

 _Érase una vez, éramos los dos solos_

Sigo bebiendo y mi voz suena rasposa, pero eso no me detiene, mi amiga parece atenta a lo que canto y su mirada me intriga, sé que se pregunta - _¿Es solo la letra de la canción o en verdad piensas eso?_ \- no sé qué responder, detente kagome, si lo sabes, no más perdón, ese bastardo lo había hecho, quería darle una sorpresa, después de todo el estaría trabajando y tenía copia de las llaves de su apartamento, tenía globos y los ingredientes para una tarta pero la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave, eso era extraño el siempre que salía cerraba con llave, la abrí y antes de cerrar la puerta escuche risas, una melodiosa voz y a la vez reconocible, deje las cosas en la mesa y me dispuse a averiguar lo que pasaba, omití hacer el mínimo ruido, el agua de la regadera, mis piernas empiezan a temblar, por favor Hoyo, por favor no, las lágrimas se quieren asomar, hago lo posible por mantenerlas en mis ojos pero no puedo, llego a su habitación y en ese momento la puerta de su baño también se abre, sale desnudo, completamente y mojado, sujetando de las muñecas a una joven, una joven muy conocida para mí, ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?

 _Luego fuimos 3, la última en saber fui yo  
Darte todo nunca fue suficiente_

Mis gemidos del llanto te hicieron voltear, en tu rostro se reflejaba la traición y sobre todo dolor, soltaste a aquella mujer que solía decirle _-hermana-_ quien de igual manera me miraba devastada, empezó a llorar y solamente escuche un perdón antes de salir corriendo de allí.

 _Era tu perdón que llego hasta muy tarde  
Por eso algo hoy en mi arde_

Me volví loca y no dejaba de temblar, mi mente estaba en blanco, recibí su llamada y solo pude decir que viniera por mí al parque, después de un rato Sango ya quería destazar a mi exnovio y a mi hermana ¿Qué más daba? El daño estaba hecho, me quede a dormir en su casa los siguientes días, después de todo mi hermana y yo compartíamos todo, claro, hasta el novio, saque mis cosas del apartamento y me mude al final de cuentas, yo sola, no podía verla ¿Por qué lo había hecho? _-Perdóname kagome, perdóname hermana, pero él también me gustaba, jamás quise hacerte daño-_ fue lo último que dije cuando cerré la puerta y no la volví a ver jamás, pasaron 4 meses a que te volviera a ver y te incaste y lloraste, me pedías perdón y yo estaba por perdonarte, mi amor era tan grande.

 _Te podría recuperar  
pero hablando enserio te lo juro que esta vez estoy mejor_

Gracias al cielo mi amiga estaba a mi lado y te pateó para después salir corriendo, ella era tan explosiva y le agradezco, siempre me protegió, menos hoy, tantas copas de más nos hicieron perder un poco la razón, saliendo del karaoke y llegar a un bar, _-una más, una más, una más_ \- esas eran las palabras que salían de mis labios rojo carmesí, estabas a mi lado riéndote y después desapareciste, la música me aturdió.

 _Sola, sin miedo, sin celos, vivir sin veneno_

 _Sola, soy libre sin frenos, me llevo mis sueños de aquí_

 _Juro que esta vez estoy mejor, sin ti_

Estaba feliz, nunca me había divertido tanto, muchos hombres se acercaban a mí, jamás antes había pasado eso, después de todo era una egresada de la escuela de ciencias químicas, esta noche era solo para mí.

 _Eras para mí el centro de mi universo_

 _Lo dejaste ir por un gramo de sexo_

 _Te quedo grande mi amor_

¿Si él pudo porque yo no? ¿Todo era sexo en esta vida? Creí que para nosotros era hacer el amor ¿acaso era tan diferente uno del otro?, si, desgraciadamente sí y sobre todo cuando pasa por una gran borrachera y con quien no tienes idea.

Kagome: (abro los ojos lentamente) oh rayos (toco mi cabeza) cuanto dolor, maldición ¡mi cabeza ¡(grito frustrada) ¡aah¡(susurro) mi propia voz es irritable

Cuando consigo recuperar algo de mis sentidos, doy una amplia observación al lugar, esto no es mi habitación, - _¿Qué pasó ayer?_ \- esa es la pregunta, me levanto apresurada y la resaca me está matando, siento frio, estoy solamente en ropa interior ¿Cuándo me retiré las demás prendas?, siendo mi piel pegajosa, sudé, oh no

Kagome: no (cubro mi semi-desnudes con la sabana) tuve sexo con un desconocido  
xx: No solías llamarme así ayer (recargado en la pared, frente a mí, con una sonrisa pícara)


	2. Chapter 1

**Se prohíbe la distribución de la historia sin mi autorización.**

 **Personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Capítulo 1.  
**

 _Sin prisa y con media sonrisa llegaste agitado a aquel bar_  
 _Cruzamos miradas y como si nada empezaste a cantar_

¿Llamarlo así? ¿ayer? ¿Quién es él? Me le quedo viendo mucho rato, acaba de tomar una ducha, lo noto por su cabello negro mojado y la toalla enrollada en su cadera, su pecho mojado, oh dios, esta guapísimo

Xx: parece que alguien está violándome con la mirada

 _Tus ojos sobre mi boca_  
 _Mis ojos en otra cosa_  
 _Tus manos sobre esa guitarra me llevaron a imaginar_  
 _Todo lo que una dama no debe contar_

Se aleja de la pared y se burla, sigo observando y vigilando sus movimientos, toma otra toalla y comienza a secar su cabello, es liso y algo grueso, vuelve a mirarme y veo algo nuevo, sus ojos son de un color no común ¿dorados?

 _La música fluye, tus ojos me huyen, te quiero amarrar_  
 _Caminas al filo de mi precipicio fingiendo saltar_  
 _Mis ganas son una roca_  
 _Las cosas que no se tocan_  
 _Seducen al gato explorar los tejados de tu suspirar_  
 _Me deslizo en tus problemas, ni cuenta te das_

Xx: deja de observarme mujer ¿no tuviste suficiente con lo de anoche?  
kagome: ¿quién eres? (confundida y sin dejar de mirarlo)  
xx: bueno ayer me llamaste amor, luego cariño, luego macho (lo último lo dice con una voz sensual y ronca)  
kagome: tu nombre idiota (algo molesta)  
Inuyasha: Inuyasha ¿y el tuyo princesa?  
kagome: me llamo kagome ¿Cómo rayos pasó esto?

 _¡Ay!, ¡ay!, mejor doy un paso atrás_  
 _Si te quitas los tacones corres mucho más_

Inuyasha: bueno llegué con un amigo y estábamos bebiendo, me llamó la atención ver a una bella chica de cabello azabache reír como loca, me acerqué, me invitaste unos tragos, empezaste a llorar y a contarme tu vida amorosa (hace un gesto de desagrado), lloraste más y te iba a dejar allí sola porque... (suspira) bueno no me quise involucrar pero me tomaste del brazo, te invité a mi apartamento, nos empezamos a besar, nos empezamos a desvestir  
kagome: ¡No pude tener sexo con un desconocido¡ (cubro mi rostro)  
Inuyasha: no tuvimos sexo (colocándose una playera) así que tranquila  
kagome: ¿eh? (confundida)  
Inuyasha: por eso estas en ropa interior, estaba por quitarte la parte superior, pero volviste a llorar y me abrazaste fuertemente, ya ni mi sobrina llora de esa manera  
kagome: ¿Qué pasó entonces?  
Inuyasha: no sé cómo calmar a una mujer ¿sí? (frustrado) decías que querías un helado, luego vomitaste y ya no lo quiero recordar  
kagome: estoy pegajosa  
Inuyasha: me hiciste pedir helado y después colapsaste y te ensuciaste, así que vamos, ve a darte una ducha  
kagome: no creo nada  
Inuyasha: huele tu piel, debe ser vainilla y algo de vómito

 _¡Ay!, ¡ay!, aunque me interesa no soy una de esas_  
 _Que tan fácilmente se deja enredar_

Se marcha y saca un pantalón de un cajón, no comprendo bien, huelo mi piel y si esta pegajosa y si huele a vainilla y en algunas zonas huele amargo, asco, vómito, suelto un gran suspiro y mi cuerpo se relaja, estoy contenta, no tuve sexo con él, después de un rato sale ya cambiado y con esa fragancia masculina que me hace recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior, me retira la sabana y me levanta, me lleva a la ducha y me obliga a entrar ¿Qué pasa?

Inuyasha: (cierra la puerta) tienes máximo 10 minutos para que salgas ya bañada y arreglada, tu ropa ya la lavé y la dejaré en la cama, prepararé el desayuno.

Abro la llave y dejo que el agua tibia cubra mi desnudes ¿Quién era Inuyasha? ¿Por qué no se aprovechó de mí? Y lo peor ¿Dónde estaba Sango?

 _Tú te acercas y yo doy un paso atrás_  
 _Yo doy un pasito adelante los miedos corren mucho más_  
 _Si te quitas los zapatos corres mucho más_

* * *

 **En el prólogo había olvidado publicar el nombre de la canción (Sola-Playa Limbo) y la del capitulo 1 (Jesse &Joy-No soy una de esas).**

 **¡Disfruten del capítulo¡**


	3. Chapter 2

**Se prohíbe la distribución de la historia sin mi autorización.**

 **Personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Capítulo 2.  
**

Salgo de la ducha rápidamente y me cubro con la toalla, salgo y veo ropa limpia, no es la misma que traía la noche anterior pero estaba mejor, unos jeans cortos, unas sandalias, blusa de tirantes blanco y un chaleco de mezclilla, salgo de la habitación y recorro el apartamento, wow, es más grande que el mío, muchos cuadros decorando las paredes, el olor a huevos fritos hace que mi estómago de un revuelco y corro al baño y vómito, vomito demasiado, mi cabeza me mata, siento que alguien sujeta mi cabello y lo eleva evitando que lo manche de mi vómito, está detrás de mí.

 _Ay, quiéreme de apoco_  
 _Pero que no me dé cuenta y que nadie sepa_  
 _Ven y cuídame_  
 _Pero que parezca que me estás haciendo daño_

 _….Amárrame….._

Inuyasha: vamos linda vomita (sujetando mi cabello y con la otra mano da masajes en mi espalda) sácalo todo y después beberás lo que preparé para tu resaca

Hice caso y cuando me sentí un poco mejor, me ayudó a levantarme y me llevó a la cocina, me tendió una bebida algo extraña, dude, pero prometió que me sentiría mejor, asentí y la bebí, tenía razón en menos de media hora me sentía perfectamente, el sonido de su celular inundó el cuarto, me entrego mi plato y empecé a comer, se alejó y después de un rato regresó

Inuyasha: era mi amigo, me dijo que tu amiga está en buen estado, algo alterada, pero la traerá a mi apartamento (sentándose frente a mi)  
kagome: (preocupada) ¿Qué le hizo tu amigo a Sango?  
Inuyasha: no pregunté eso, pero esperemos que hayan tenido mejor suerte que nosotros (dando su primer bocado)  
kagome: gracias por todo en verdad (me sonrojo ante su comentario)  
Inuyasha: (da un trago a su jugo) de nada linda, ahora dime ¿Dónde conociste a ese tal Hoyo?

 _Ay, finge que no te gustó_  
 _Dame una mirada y luego vuélvete lejana_  
 _Y sin querer, búscame y déjame_  
 _Llámame, pero no me hables, bésame y ahógame_

 _….Amárrame….._

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa y los recuerdos a mí me hicieron volver a llorar, él se levantó de su silla y se acercó a mí, me miraba confundido y se disculpó, me entrego un pañuelo y con eso limpie mis lágrimas

Inuyasha: en verdad perdón kagome, no sabía que sería tan difícil  
kagome: (tomo un gran respiro) todo comenzó cuando entré a la carrera de ciencias químicas, éramos compañeros de clases, el tiempo pasó y nos volvimos mejores amigos, era tan bueno conmigo, siempre me sacaba una sonrisa cuando más lo necesitaba (mi voz se empieza a quebrar) me enamoré de él y me le declaré, el me correspondió (cubro mi rostro con mis manos)  
Inuyasha: ¿y luego pasó lo de tu hermana?  
Kagome: mi hermana.. (río con ironía) mi hermana siempre fue más lista que yo, más hermosa, yo la amaba, era mi ejemplo por seguir, siempre cuidó de mí, compartíamos todo Inuyasha (lo miro cono ojos llenos de dolor) todo… ¿Por qué se fijó en Hoyo?

 _Cúrame, y enférmame de poco a poco a poco_  
 _Cúrame, y transfórmame en un loco poco a poco_  
 _Amárrame_

En ese momento el timbre sonó, el se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la puerta, trato de limpiar mis ojos y unos suaves brazos me acogen en un cálido abrazo

Sango: ¡Kagome¡ ¡Linda estas llorando¡ (enojada mira a Inuyasha) tu maldito infeliz que le hiciste a mi amiga  
Inuyasha: (con voz temerosa) es… espera puedo explicarlo  
Sango: partiré tu estúpido trasero porque  
Kagome: ¡Sango detente¡ (la interrumpo) Inuyasha se a portado muy bien conmigo (me levanto de la silla)  
Sango: ¿tuvieron sexo?

Me sonrojo fuertemente y noto que Inuyasha también, Sango era tan sutil con sus preguntas y comentarios

Inuyasha: no pasó nada, tranquila (regresando a la mesa) ¿quieres desayunar con nosotros?  
Sango: no gracias, solamente quiero irme con mi amiga  
Kagome: es lo mejor, muchas gracias por todo Inuyasha y disculpa las molestias  
Inuyasha: no hay ningún problema linda (sonriendo) espero que nos volvamos a encontrar ¿verdad?  
Kagome: (me sonrojo)  
Sango: vámonos kagome  
Inuyasha: ¡Eres bienvenida kagome¡ Cuando tu quieras volver

 _Ay, quiero ver tu perversión_  
 _Hasta donde llegas, hasta dónde me has llevado_  
 _Ignórame, ven y pierde la razón_  
 _Quiero que me ruegues y me mires a los ojos_

Ella me jala del brazo y salimos del departamento, hay un ascensor y voy notando los detalles, el apartamento de Inuyasha es el 305, se encuentra en el tercer piso de un edificio lujoso, tomamos un taxi y llegamos a casa de Sango, sin embargo, algo hace clic en mi cerebro.

Kagome: espera Sango (la detengo antes de que se de una ducha)  
Sango: ¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿ese imbécil de lastimó?  
Kagome: algo no esta bien ¿llegaste tu sola al departamento? Inuyasha mencionó que estuviste con su amigo  
Sango: no quiero hablar de eso kagome (evitando mi mirada)  
Kagome: ¿algo pasó Sango? (preocupada)  
Sango: (suspira) si no te digo ¿no estarás tranquila verdad?  
Kagome: (sonrío) me conoces muy bien  
Sango: Se llama Miroku  
Kagome: espera (sorprendida) ¿ya los conocías?  
Sango: a Miroku si (se sonroja) lo he visto un par de veces y entablamos cortas conversaciones  
Kagome: (enojada) ¡Permitiste que me fuera al apartamento de su amigo¡  
Sango: espera Kagome, te juro que no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó (dolida) estábamos tomando y bueno tú te excediste, lo único que recuerdo es que te rogaba que te detuvieras, estabas como mujer despechada cantando a todo pulmón, después recuerdo que Taisho llegó junto a Miroku a nuestra mesa, fue la primera vez que vi al sujeto de ojos raros, después el desapareció al igual que tú y me dejé llevar (cubre su rostro)

 _Dame la espalda, desenfócame_  
 _Tómame del pelo y repíteme mi nombre_  
 _Y ámame pero sin querer_  
 _Deja que te lleve que mañana acaba todo_

 _…..…Amárrame….._

Kagome: entonces entre ustedes  
Sango: no kagome no pasó nada, ya que me quedé profundamente dormida (empieza a llorar) que vergüenza  
kagome: oh bueno, esto nos da una enseñanza  
Sango: No beber de más (me abraza)  
Kagome: no beber más Sango  
Sango: ni llorar por hombres ¿esta claro? (me mira fijamente)  
Kagome: (suspiro) lo intentaré  
Sango: esa es mi chica, me daré una ducha y deberías hacer lo mismo kagome, ese conjunto que te dio el chico esta fuera de moda

 _Cúrame, y enférmame de poco a poco a poco_  
 _Cúrame, y transfórmame en un loco poco a poco_  
 _…Amárrame…._

* * *

La canción es Amárrame-Mon Laferte & Juanes

 **¡Disfruten del capítulo¡**


	4. Chapter 3

**Se prohíbe la distribución de la historia sin mi autorización.**

 **Personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.  
**

 _Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista_  
 _Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista_  
 _Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón_  
 _Y preguntarte quién eres_

Ha pasado exactamente 8 meses desde que Hoyo me engañó con mi hermana y 5 meses desde que desperté en el departamento de Inuyasha, ya no he vuelto a saber de él y no quiero aceptarlo, pero últimamente su estúpida cara inunda mis pensamientos ¿Qué estará haciendo?, ignoro esos pensamientos y me dedico a mi trabajo.

Gg: kagome linda, han llegado más muestras

Kagome: ¡Gracias Ayumi¡

Ayumi es mi compañera de laboratorio, trabajamos con diferentes muestras a las cuales realizamos análisis para establecer su composición, ya sea su naturaleza, nutrición, etc. El laboratorio donde trabajamos esta algo lejos del departamento de Sango sin embargo el subterráneo siempre me permite llegar de un punto a otro, después de todo Sango y yo vivimos en la ciudad de Saitama mientras que el trabajo se encuentra en la ciudad de Kawasaki, me levanto de la silla y me dirijo a tomar las muestras, las etiqueto y así pasa mi día, sin distracciones, llegó el momento de salir, me despido de mi compañera de trabajo, veo el reloj y son las 17:00 horas, se puede decir que es la "hora pico", camino al subterráneo y espero junto la demás gente, quiero subirme cuando llega pero la gran cantidad de gente entra corriendo y yo me quedo atrás, escapando de ellos, las puertas se cierran y se va, me quedo mirando con furia, mi cara se siente roja del coraje, escucho una risa algo cerca de mi y volteo para enfrentarme.

 _Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas_  
 _Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita_  
 _Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal_  
 _Se inundan mis pupilas_

Inuyasha: tu cara se ve tan graciosa (riéndose)

Kagome: (me sorprendo) ¿Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Hola linda ¿Cómo estás? (acercándose a mi) ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos conocimos

Kagome: solo han sido 5 meses (sonriendo)

Inuyasha: veo que cuentas bien los meses (mostrándome una gran sonrisa) nunca fuiste a visitarme

Me sonrojo ante su comentario ¿acaso soné controladora?, no importa, el subterráneo vuelve a llegar y me despido con un ademan de mi mano, entro antes de que me vuelva a suceder lo de hace unos minutos y la gente llega de la nada, pero veo que el corre y entra antes de cerrarse las puertas, pasa entre la gente y se detiene frente a mí, la gente sigue apretando y mi pecho se pega al suyo, me sonrojo ante el contacto y a él parece no importarle.

 _De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras_  
 _Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista_  
 _Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita_  
 _Y me pongo a temblar_

Inuyasha: vaya sí que está lleno (sujetándose de los tubos) no te vayas a caer ¿quieres?

Kagome: ¿Disculpa? (lo miro con una cara de pocos amigos)

Inuyasha: solo bromeo tranquila, no te vuelvas un tomate otra vez

Kagome: ¡Oye¡

Inuyasha: (se empieza a reír)

Kagome: que casualidad encontrarnos (sin mirarlo)

Inuyasha: emmmm si claro (mirándome fijamente)

Kagome: ¿Cómo que em si claro?

Inuyasha: Deja de interrogarme kagome ¿siempre eres así?

Ese sujeto y sus comentarios estúpidos, decidí ignorarlo durante todo el camino, por suerte la gente iba saliendo y pudimos despegarnos, inclusive sentarnos ¿Dónde se bajaría él?

Kagome: oye (lo jalo de la manga de la chaqueta)

Inuyasha: ¿Qué? (dirige su mirada dorada hacia mi)

 _Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes_  
 _Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer_  
 _De estación a estación, enfrente tú y yo_  
 _Va y viene el silencio_

Kagome: a lo que recuerdo de tu casa, debiste bajarte 4 estaciones antes (señalando el mapa con las estaciones)

Inuyasha: me alegra que recordaras donde vivo

Kagome: lo digo enserio

Inuyasha: no voy a mi casa esta noche

Kagome: oh vaya ¿vas de party?

Inuyasha: no, simplemente estoy viajando

Kagome: eres extraño, pierdes tiempo en el subterráneo

Inuyasha: ¿y tú donde te bajas?

Kagome: en la última estación

Inuyasha: tu trabajo queda algo lejos de tu hogar ¿no te asusta?

Kagome: ¿asustarme? (sorprendida) ¿Por qué debería?

Inuyasha: oh vamos si que eres tonta, es peligroso que una mujer linda como tú viaje a estas horas sola

 _De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras_  
 _Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista_  
 _Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita_  
 _Y me pongo a temblar_

Mi mente quedó en blanco y solo repetía - _mujer linda como tú_ \- ¿Qué acababa decir? ¿Me dijo linda? ¿Está preocupado por mí?, me estoy sonrojando demasiado, no sé cuánto tiempo quede con mi cara de tonta, que Inuyasha tuvo que pellizcarme para reaccionar.

Kagome: ¡Auch¡ (me quejo)

Inuyasha: Te fuiste demasiado tiempo, me preocupe, mira ya casi llegamos a la última estación (se levanta y me ofrece su mano)

Kagome: (la acepto y salimos con la gente restante) ¿Por qué llegas a la última estación?

Inuyasha: de verdad que todo este rato no me pusiste atención, te decía que decidí acompañarte, para que llegues a tu casa a salvo, no vaya a ser que te topes un karaoke y te embriagues

 _Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios_  
 _Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando_  
 _Supongo que piensas qué chica más tonta_  
 _Y me quiero morir_

Me detengo ante su comentario y el sigue caminando, mi corazón está latiendo como loco, tengo que tranquilizarme, levanto mi mirada y ya no está, desapareció, volteo para todos lados y lo busco con la mirada, pero no tengo éxito, supongo que el idiota se ha perdido, me río ante esa idea y solo suspiro, decido salir de la estación, subo las escaleras y veo que se encuentra sentado en una de las bardas

Inuyasha: tardaste mucho ¿todo bien?

Kagome: crei… .crei que te habías perdido (sorprendida)

Inuyasha: claro que no, vamos (se baja de la barda y toma mi mano) caminemos

 _Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo_  
 _Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos_  
 _Cada mañana rechazo el directo_  
 _Y elijo este tren_

Veo que su mano se entrelaza con la mía, esto no va bien, no me gusta lo que estoy sintiendo, me zafo de su agarre y el detiene su caminar rápidamente, sin embargo, no me mira

Kagome: oye (le grito pero no me mira) ¡Hey Inuyasha¡

Inuyasha: ¿no te gusta que te tomen de la mano?

Kagome: estas actuando muy raro, nos encontramos y quieres acompañarme a mi casa, lo permito pero ahora ¿quieres tomarme de la mano?

Inuyasha: ella dijo que eras algo lenta

Kagome: ¿Ella? ¿Lenta? (molesta) de que cojones hablas

Inuyasha: (se empieza a reír)

Kagome: ¡Deja de reír de una maldita vez¡ (lo tomo de la espalda y lo obligo a girarse)

Inuyasha: (Se sorprende por la acción) oye tranquila

Kagome: ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi Inuyasha?

 _Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado_  
 _Un día especial este once de marzo_  
 _Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel_  
 _Que apaga la luz_

Inuyasha: ¿Qué quiero de ti? ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero algo de ti?

Kagome: es lógico que algo tramas, así que suéltalo de una vez

Inuyasha: no tramo nada así que deja de ponerte paranoica y caminemos a tu casa, se hace tarde

Kagome: no lo haremos hasta que me digas que quieres

Inuyasha: entiende que nada (vuelve a sujetar mi mano pero vuelvo a zafarme del agarre) ¡Oye¡ Deja de ser tan terca Kagome y caminemos

Kagome: ¡Deja de darme ordenes¡(gritándole)

Inuyasha: No hagamos un espectáculo por favor cierra la boca y caminemos a tu casa (algo molesto)

Kagome: Claro que caminaré a mi casa, lárgate de mi vista, idiota (empiezo a caminar de lado contrario a donde se dirigía Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: ¡Kagome no es por allí¡ (me detiene)

Kagome: un minuto, sabes donde vivo (asustada) ¡Me estas acosando¡ ¡Ayuda¡

Inuyasha: cállate (me tapa la boca con sus manos) esta bien, te lo contaré (suspira) le pregunté a tu amiga Sango todo sobre ti, se donde trabajas, tu horario, donde vives y tu recorrido, hasta las amistades que tienes (se sonroja) parezco un acosador lose pero simplemente me interesé en ti, este último mes se podría decir que te he "cuidado" así que, págame el favor aceptando salir conmigo (retira sus manos de mi boca)

 _Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos_  
 _Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios_  
 _Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo_  
 _El último soplo de mi corazón_

* * *

La canción es Jueves-Oreja de Van Gogh

 **¡Disfruten del capítulo¡**


	5. Chapter 4

**Se prohíbe la distribución de la historia sin mi autorización.**

 **Personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4.  
**

Me encuentro recostada en mi suave cama, mis mejillas están coloradas, no puedo creer que Inuyasha estuviera acosándome para salir conmigo, ¿será cierto o estaría jugando? No puedo juzgarlo sin conocerlo, aunque bueno, el día en que nos conocimos casi tenemos relaciones, me da risa solo recordar su cara de sufrimiento cuando le dije que no aceptaba, pero me rogó tanto que al final accedí, vuelvo a tomar mi celular y frunzo el ceño, Sango no a contestado ninguna de mis llamadas, esa amiga traidora, suspiro y estoy por dejar mi celular en la mesa, pero el tono de mensaje de entrada suena

-¿Un mensaje? Alfan me haces caso Sango- Abro el mensaje y empiezo a leer

"Hola kagome, espero no olvides nuestro desayuno mañana a las 10:00 am en el restaurante de la estación siguiente"

Río como niña de secundaría y decido no contestarle, necesito una ducha larga, mañana es sábado y no tengo trabajo, ¿Cómo sería mi cita de mañana? Niego rápidamente, no es una cita kagome, es para conocerse y hacerse amigos.

 _Lo nuestro no es un juego_

 _Lo puedo descifrar_

 _En la ruleta del amor_

 _Hay que ganar_

El agua fresca cae sobre mi cabeza, mi encuentro con Inuyasha fue algo inusual, pero debía admitirlo, estaba demasiado contenta de volver a verlo, escuchar su sensual voz ¿sensual voz? O kagome, esto te hace daño, salgo de la ducha larga y me visto con mi pijama, tomo mi celular para cargarlo, pero en ese momento suena, es una llamada de él, pienso si contestarle o no, pero al final de cuentas decido lo primero.

-¿Hola?- pongo la llamada en altavoz para cepillar mi cabello

-¿Porqué no contestabas mis mensajes?

-No me había dado cuenta de que habías mandado más de uno – miro los 10 mensajes en el celular

-Que graciosa, ¿entonces no faltarás verdad?

-Inuyasha ¿Por qué tanta insistencia?

-Solo quiero conocerte más pequeña gatita

-¡no empieces a molestarme¡

-Descansa gatubela, te veo mañana (cuelga)

Me da coraje su último comentario y frustrada lanzo el celular y si, se estrelló

-Maldita sea- digo frustrada al recogerlo del suelo y ver la pantalla quebrada -jodido Inuyasha mañana me comprarás uno nuevo

 _No importa lo que piensen_

 _Qué opinen los demás_

 _Porque lo que me hace sentir_

 _Me hace volar_

La noche pasó rápida, así como parte de la mañana, me encuentro decidiendo que vestir, es un encuentro casual pero tampoco puedo ir a la ligera o muy elegante, me gustaría marcarle a Sango, vuelvo a observar la bolsita con mi celular quebrado, con furia decido escoger unos jeans negros con una blusa blanca, ¿tacones o tennis?, prefiero mis tennis y decido amarrar mi cabello en una coleta, un maquillaje lijero y veo el reloj, son las 10:30am, mierda, tomo las llaves de mi departamento y mi cartera, mi tarjeta del subterráneo y la bolsita de mi celular, llego corriendo a la estación a las 10:40am, el subterráneo tarda, reviso a cada rato el reloj en mi mano derecha, 10:45 am, estoy apresurada, llega rápido y subo, no me quiero sentar, después de todo es en la siguiente estación pero eso no me impide colocar mi bolsa con el celular estrellado en el asiento, mientras acomodo mi cabello despeinado, salgo apresurada y decido correr al restaurante, si pudiera llamarle, un minuto ¡Mi celular¡, quiero regresar por él pero recuerdo que no serviría de nada, suspiro y mejor retomo mi camino original, 10:55 am, rayos kagome una hora tarde ¿y si él ya se fue?, estoy a una cuadra del restaurante, paso por un gran edificio con un gran ventanal y veo mi reflejo, estoy despeinada, sudando y mis tennis sucios, un grupo de chicss pasa a mi lado y se empiezan a reír, estoy avergonzada ¿así veré a Inuyasha? Es mejor no ir y que piense que no estoy interesada

 _Baila mi corazón_

 _Baila mi corazón_

 _Baila para los dos_

 _Sé que es amor_

-Pobre chica parece que le explotó algo en la cabeza

Escucho esos murmuros, las lagrimas quieren escapar de mis ojos, pero debo ser fuerte, estoy por regresarme cuando un pecho se atraviesa en mi camino, levanto mi mirada brillosa y logro verlo, está molesto, se le nota en su rostro

-Inuyasha. ..yo…

-¡Oigan ustedes¡- grita Inuyasha a los chicas que murmuraban -¿Qué decían de mi novia?

-Oh- es mi único comentario ¿Qué acaba de decir Inuyasha?

-Vamos respondan- se acerca a las jóvenes

-No.. nosotros…. No… no..- y se marchan corriendo

-¡Keh¡ gallinas – gira para mirarme -¿todo bien? ¿Qué te pasó? Tus mejillas están muy rojas -empieza a reírse -¿Te has puesto así con solo verme? Y eso que me vestí casual

 _Baila mi corazón_

 _Baila mi corazón_

 _Baila para los dos_

 _Esto es amor_

Empiezo a reírme y le doy un leve golpe en el hombro izquierdo, el parece confundido pero al verme reír él sonríe pero rápidamente cambia su semblante a uno serio

-¿Porqué llegaste tarde?- algo molesto -Te estuve marcando muchas veces ¿porqué no me contestabas?

-Perdona se me hizo algo tarde pero ya estoy aquí- le dedico una gran sonrisa

-Bien porque me muero de hambre- dice acariciando su estomago

Llegamos al restaurante y ambos pedimos una tortilla y arroz, después de pedir de comer decidí ir al baño y ver el desastre en mi cabello, con agua acomodé esos cabellos rebeldes y logré acomodar mi coleta, después de comer y que Inuyasha pagara el almuerzo, si, olvidé guardar dinero en mi cartera, salimos y caminamos para dar un paseo por las pequeñas tiendas

-Me debes un celular

-¿Disculpa?

-Gracias a ti, ayer me enojé y se estrelló

-¿Yo que tengo que ver?

-Me debes un celular y ya

-No te compraré nada

 _Tu piel es fluorescente_

 _Brilla en mi oscuridad_

 _En esta fiesta para dos_

 _Quiero bailar_

Llegamos a un parque y nos sentamos en las bancas, observando a muchos niños jugar en los juegos

-Gracias por lo de hace rato

-De nada, aunque si pareciera que te había explotado algo- lo dice en tono burlón

-¡Oye¡- me quejo

-Es broma, bueno, en parte ¿y cómo nos comunicaremos ahora?- me pregunta curioso

-Mañana pienso salir y comprar un nuevo teléfono

-¿No tienes teléfono en casa?-

-No, como casi nunca estoy en mi casa por mi trabajo no es necesario un teléfono fijo, pero debo reconsiderar si comprarlo mejor hoy

-Vamos yo te acompaño, soy un buen acompañante

-Lo dudo Inuyasha

-¡Keh¡ grosera

-Pero vamos

 _La luna y las estrellas_

 _Me llevan hacia ti_

 _Yo sólo puedo estar feliz_

 _Si estás aquí_

Pasamos la mayor parte del día paseando en los lugares y al fin logré encontrar un teléfono celular que me gustara

-¡Oye devuélvemelo¡- le grito a Inuyasha

-Ya casi termino -sigue moviéndole al teléfono -listo-me lo entrega

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-

-Simplemente agregué mi contacto y no hay nada mejor que ser tu primera persona

-mou- me sonrojo ante su comentario y una sonrisa traviesa se asoma en mi rostro

 _Baila mi corazón_

 _Baila mi corazón_

 _Baila para los dos_

 _Sé que es amor_

-¿Sabes? Deberíamos recordar este momento- me dice Inuyasha con una gran sonrisa

-¿Recordar?- pregunto confundida

-Así es- saca su teléfono móvil y enciende la cámara -sonríe a la cámara kagome- coloca mi brazo por detrás de mis hombros y empieza a activar las fotos

-Veo que me has cambiado kagome….- esa voz, volteo para ver al dueño de esa voz, y mis ojos se vuelven llorosos

 _Baila mi corazón_

 _Baila mi corazón_

 _Baila para los dos_

 _Esto es amor_

* * *

La canción es Baila mi corazón-Belanova

 **¡Disfruten del capítulo¡**


End file.
